<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ferito per te by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986530">Ferito per te</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falco autolesionista [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, canonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke si è lasciato ferire gravemente per proteggere Naruto.<br/>Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart<br/>Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/<br/>Scritta col prompt di Fuuma Efp: "Non avresti dovuto"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falco autolesionista [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ferito per te</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <a href="https://ibb.co/NnGghW7">
    
  </a>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"></p><p class="MsoNormal">Ferito per te</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Non avresti
dovuto” disse secco Naruto. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Vacci piano!”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Tu sta fermo,
Sasuke!”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“La prossima volta vedi di
essere più veloce e difenditi da
solo”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Non voglio ci sia una
prossima volta. Cosa ti è saltato in
mente?!”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Te l’ho detto,
non lo so! Il mio corpo si è messo da solo
prima ancora di rendermene conto”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Questa non è
una spiegazione”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Nemmeno tu mi hai spiegato
cosa ci facevi con quel
ragazzo…”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Prima di tutto pensavo
fosse una ragazza”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Volevi
provarci?”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“A te cosa
interessa?”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Non puoi provarci con
tutte le ragazze che incontri.
Pensavo ti piacesse Sakura”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Si può sapere
cos’è tutto questo tuo interesse per le
ragazze che mi piacciono”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ahi! Stai
attento”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sembri un
puntaspilli”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Io non ti stavo spiando e
non m’interessa con chi ti vedi.
Comunque si vedeva che quello era un ragazzo”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Da cosa di
preciso?”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Bah. Io lo capisco subito
quando uno è maschio. Sei tu che
sei tardo”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sasuke, ti prego. Non
prenderti mai più un colpo mortale al
posto mio”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Non te lo posso
promettere. Non è una cosa che preventivo a
quanto pare”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Almeno permettimi di
curarti quando poi finisci in queste
condizioni”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ci puoi contare. Non ci
tengo a morire per te”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Bene”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Benissimo”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Vedrai che
diventerò abbastanza forte da non avere più
bisogno di chi mi protegga”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sarà meglio o
sarai l’Hokage più debole di sempre”.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Naruto gli sorrise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>